


Heat

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Foggy has a thing about hair touching his neck, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the dead of summer, it’s beyond hot and the AC is busted. Foggy thinks he’s going to melt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Ok my first try at something in the Daredevil fandom. I know I need someone to look it over, but until I can find someone I hope all the mistakes can be overlooked and the general idea of what I was trying for works here.

Karen sat at her desk with her chin propped up on her hand and fanned herself with an empty yellow file folder in her other hand, papers that were once in a neat pile now lying about on her desk and the floor; she’d have to pick them up before Matt, Foggy or even herself slipped.

The papers had flew off her desk when she turned on the fan and she hadn’t bothered to clean up yet and she really didn’t want to since the fan shorted out leaving her in this sweltering heat about an hour ago.

The fan had been her last saviour now she had no choice but to save herself any way she could from the heat, sometimes she hated summer.

“We need to get the AC fixed!” 

Foggy yelled out as he stepped out from his office, his shirt sleeves rolled 3 quarters of the way up his arms, his tie long gone and his hair up in a small haphazard bun to keep it off his neck and out of his face, it had gotten longer over the past few weeks. 

It wasn’t as long as he kept it in his college days but it still wasn’t long enough for a true bun just yet either. 

It bugged him and he was going to have to go for a haircut very soon.

He hated when hair touched his neck, be it his own or a woman’s. 

Marci knew it and she never stopped her hair from touching his neck, he knew she enjoyed how it bugged him making his squirm as she grinned.

He knew that was odd given the length of how he liked to keep his hair but he couldn't explain it.

Thoughts about work had died away when the AC stopped working 2 days ago but just because they didn’t want to work didn’t mean they could stop, they still had clients after all.

Hell’s Kitchen never stopped living, breaking the law and needing lawyers to save them.

“I told you the repair guy said he’d be here tomorrow Foggy; until then don’t melt because I am not cleaning that up.”

She smiled as she handed him the empty file folder from her hand and picked up another one that was under the scattered papers before resuming her fanning, her hair blowing on her head with the force of the air.

“Why do we have to work? Why can’t I just go home to my nice cold apartment and enjoy a nice cold drink in front of my nice cold AC that works like it’s supposed to!”

Foggy whined as he stood in front of the open window, no air was moving and the stuffy room was making him feel like he was going to die.

“Sit down, stay still, be quiet and try to think about talking a nice long cold adventure in the North Pole; that’ll help.”

Foggy rolled his eyes now using the file for what Karen intended him to use it for, fanning himself he turned from the window. 

Walking to the front of Karen’s desk to see her smiling sleepily as she closed her eyes with her chin being propped up by both her hands now and the file folder dropped onto her desk; he knew she was trying what Matt said to do.

“Matt buddy I love you, really I do but your ideas are pure shit. How is thinking about being somewhere cold going to help me when I’m baking right here in Hell’s Kitchen? Really I think my organs are going to start to liquefy while my blood boils very soon.” 

He heard Matt and Karen both snort and Matt start to chuckle while Karen tried to maintain the illusion that she was thinking about the North Pole by biting her lip to stay quiet.

“It’s not going to be pretty and poor Karen is going to have to clean up the mess but she won’t ‘because she’s a woman doesn’t mean she cleans, that’s sexist Foggy’ and then you will have to because she’ll leave.” 

He lowered his voice to barely a whisper and turned his head towards Matts office and knew Karen couldn’t hear him but Matt sure would which is what he wanted.

“You can’t see it anyway. You are used to blood so you’ll enjoy it. I feel like it’s a kink you have, but not a new one. I always knew you liked it rough buddy, not all those marks were from falls like you told me in College; I know what scratches from finger nails look like.”

He heard Matt try and stifle his laughing but to no avail as Foggy kept talking. 

“You can wear your new stylish costume and you can pretend you just beat some bad guy to a painful messy death because he was terrorizing Hell’s Kitchen and you saved the day. That’ll make you feel good and you won’t mind about the sweat you’ll work up because it’s blood and gore, your kind of excitement.”

Foggy heard Matt full on laugh from his office, the door open and he too had his shirt sleeves rolled 3 quarters of the way up his arms and his tie laying on an edge of his desk.

“Yea laugh at my pain. You’ll both miss me when I’m gone.”

He said louder to make sure Karen heard which set her off laughing her body shaking in her chair. 

He headed back to his own room picking up the file folder from Karen’s desk as she opened her eyes to narrow them “hey that’s mine!” he shrugged as she tried to scowl at him but failed her smiling face not cooperating.

“You’re laughing at my pain so I get this since you want to think about all the fun you can have in the North Pole playing with some penguins and being chased by polar bears while your fingers and toes get frostbite and turn black.”

She raised her left brow but stayed quiet “penguins don’t live in the North Pole Foggy” he grumbled and walked back into his office mumbling to himself, Karen started laughing again.

She knew once the AC worked he wouldn’t be so grumpy because the heat made him strange and she’ll admit she loved to watch him when he was like that, it made her laugh and she knew Matt enjoyed watching his friend bitch about the heat.

“A few more hours than you can go Foggy, maybe even less if you finish some paper work. We can all get out of here for the day.” 

Matt called out and laughed when Karen whispered under her breath “yes no more heat and no more files”.

Karen would watch the clock and as soon as it struck 3pm she would grab her purse and make her break for it.

“Yes my fellow avocado at law, just a few more hours then I shall be free of this oven!”

Karen dropped her head onto her desk as Matt and Foggy laughed, sometimes she didn’t understand their strange inside jokes; maybe it was a lawyer thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes ok so I felt this worked and that I had the three of them pinned down character wise but I don't think I do. 
> 
> I suck at titles. I'm sorry. But thank you for reading!


End file.
